nanohafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Milosz Sulejmani
Milosz Sulejmani (ミロシュ・スレイマニ Miroshu Sureimani) is one of the primary antagonist of Ace Combat: Joint Assault and one of the major antagonist from Ace Combat side in Project Wings: Chronicle of ACES. He is voiced by Ryuji Kamiyama. Story Project Wings Born somewhere in Eastern Europe during the decade of turmoil following the fall of Soviet Union in 1991 (MC 0026), during his childhood he was sold by his parents and became a child soldier. His experiences in his early life gave him extreme obsession with money, believing that he could use it to get his family back. Years after Ulysses Disaster, he started his career as a fighter pilot and worked for a PMC organization, until USEA war erupts in which he left the PMC and fought for Sons of Troia side for a while until he switched side to United Nations Forces as the UNF offered better equipment and bigger payout especially for those who managed to take out USEA's superweapons and Aerial Fortresses alike. As he fought for UN side, he and his squads managed to destroy an Usean Aigaion-class Heavy Command Cruiser and managed quickly gain notoriety as a highly-skilled yet ferocious ace but with a rather questionable loyalty. After the USEA war ended and the dissolution of the United Nations Independent Commando Services (an UN organization which manages mercenaries working on behalf of the United Nations Forces) afterwards, he left as a freelance mercenary briefly until a PMC group Martinez Security hired him along with three other Usean war veterans, forming the Rigel Squadron. In 0060, he was paired with the Antares Squadron when terrorist group Valahia attacked Tokyo. During the second battle above Tokyo, Valahia leader Nicolae Dumitrescu contracted him and his squad, offered them to switch side in exchange of four times as much payout as Martinez can offer. His squad agreed and left Martinez Security on the spot. In the following year, as the newly christened Varcolac Squadron, he crossed path and fought his former comrades from Martinez Security especially the Antares Squadron whom he considered as his worthiest adversary in his life. Sometimes after Valahian Spiridus-class airborne fortress is destroyed by the Antares Squadron, the Valahia gave him and his crews heavily-modified and personalized fighters in which they put their signature livery on it afterwards. With their newly acquired planes, the Varcolac squadron fought Antares Squadron at Serbia, and once again at Romania in which they met their first defeat against the Antares Squadron. Following the defeat of Valahia after the battle at Romania, Sulejmani and his men were contacted by Andre Olivieri himself, who had them work directly with his private army. He received one of highly experimental GAF-1 Varcolac fighters developed by the group, made directly on Olivieri's orders. On June 22 that year, he joined the Golden Axe Plan in Oliveri's planned siege of San Francisco, which was stopped by Antares and the United States Navy, and fought with the mercenary pilots in a violent dogfight over the city. After his comrades were killed, his frustration over repeatedly losing to Antares caused him to be consumed by his beliefs and went insane, prompting him to activate a Lost Logia reactor (curiously resembling a Jewel Seed) hidden within the aircraft that pushes his GAF-1 beyond its limit (giving it impossible maneuverability and near-invulnerability) although in the end the Antares Squadron still managed to shoot him down. Several days after the final battle, a Belkan covert operation group managed to recover his body along with the remains of his airplane. Later he was resurrected as a Combat Cyborg and became a secret agent of Belkan secret society Grey Men in which he's tasked to keeping the secrecy of the organization and their plans. While he's not assigned to a special ops duty, he posed as a mercenary pilot working under Belkan Air Force Command with his restored signature MiG-1.44 Flatpack and "enhanced" GAF-1 Varcolac when he's doing special ops sortie. Since then, he was responsible for the death of several TSAB agents sent to investigate Belkan/Grey Men activities in several worlds. Category:Characters Category:Crossover Category:Project Wings